Ancestor Worship: Pros, Cons and more Cons
by K-chan10307
Summary: NarakuOC Shikyo worships her ancestor to death. One day, she and her twin sister is pulled back to meet that certain ancestor. Can Shikyo deal with her feelings and be true to her bloodline as well? Or will she be hurt in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Long time no see! I have decided to (finally) come back to fanfiction and do that I've been promising. And my first step is revising this very story. So yeah, new chapters, new things and better explanations of what's going on. I hope this is better than the last version. I've deleted the chapters and am currently working on them. I hope you guys like it. And I'll leave our beloved Nara-kun to start us off!

Naraku: She's sixteen and more mature, but she still believes in imaginary anime characters...and either way, the human does not own Inuyasha, which I do thank god for every day.

--

Everybody has a story. That is something that is learned from every book and document there is. No matter where you go, there is a story. Perhaps that is why I find the library in my family estate completely fascinating. It is filled with one story: the story of my forefather. But in his story, there are a million others. They feel like a fairy tale sometimes. And it is here, with the story of my forefather that my own story begins.

However, before you can go on understanding my story, you must know about me and my family. What they do will seem quite strange to you, but to us, it is fairly normal.

My name is Shikyo. I live in Tokyo with my entire family. And when I say entire family, I mean entire family. You might think this is big. A normal child can have a million aunts and uncles by marriage, and family reunions are large. Our family, extended family, is quite small. We all look so blaringly similar too. Our hair is a dark, jet black. It is thick and wavy. If it is naturally kept, it comes down like an ocean over you. We live in the now. My family has cut, straightened and dyed their hair now. I am one of the few with naturally kept hair. Our eyes are all the same too. Our pupils are a dark red. It is so dark that it looks brown, but in the brightness of the sun, our eyes are scarlet, like blood. This problem has been solved among the younger generation of my family by contact lenses. Me, I did not mind.

Our home is large and old. It has been here since the medieval era of Japan. There had been some reconstructions, but not many. It keeps its normal layout. It's divided to sections, one for minors, another for adults and yet another for elders. There is a dining hall, training hall, study room, library and a sanctuary. People often come to the gates to visit, but that is as far as they can get. Our family does not let in outsiders. We are very disciplined in that area. While my family does hold a political position in the government, they believe themselves better than the rest. We worship our forefather. He is our God and we must keep our line pure.

What we do is considered disgusting to you. It is to me too, but the elders have brainwashed our family to believing that what we do is normal and everyone else is strange. We marry our family members. And not distant cousins. Take my own internal family, for example. My twin sister, Yuri, who is older than me by a few minutes, is to marry our older brother Makagi. As of right now, there is no one to marry me in the family. I am the one who makes our number odd. Therefore, my family pays little attention to me. If anything else, I am a bad omen. I was told that right before my birth, my mother shrieked and threw her head back with so much strength that the chopsticks that held her hair up flew out and tumbled onto the floor, killing a spider spinning his web in the corner. That is why they name me Shikyo. I was the child of death.

My mother is my father's sister as well. Perhaps this type of breeding caused us to be mentally ill in this world. We were never physically sick. We had a special blood.

Because of my being the extra, superfluous daughter of the family, my mother and father rarely paid any attention to me. They were far more worried about Yuri and Makagi. They trained them and loved them more than anything. I don't think I can say that they didn't love me, but they sure didn't give a damn. I did not mind. I had gotten used to it at a young age. Because I was so often alone, I would go into the library and read the scrolls. They were fairy tales to me. My forefather's words told of his stories and his feelings. And it was the feelings that made me so devoted to him. He spoke of his feelings and sometimes, I would sneak the scrolls out of the library and to the sanctuary. I would read the words aloud to his altar and talk to him about how he felt. I would read his stories aloud and comment on what he did. Other times, I would read about how he did what he did and practice in the training room.

He was the master of illusions and soon, I was able to create illusions like him. My family did not know. They slowly lost knowledge of the content of the scrolls as they moved towards political success in the country. I spent so much time in the library and training myself on forefather's techniques, that I knew everything by my sixteenth birthday.

I go to Tokyo High School. I don't have any friends there, but when I was little, I used to play with Kagome Higurashi. When I turned 8, my family forbade me from being her friend.

What's my blood line you ask? It's the Kagewaki bloodline.

--

-The Diary of Shikyo Kagewaki-

March 14, 2006

Dear Diary,

Today is my 16th birthday. It is my coming of age ceremony. There's nothing special about it. Yuri is going to get showered with presents while I watch like I always did. But today is our test. On everybody's 16th birthday, we must put on the pelt of out forefather. It is to determine if we will be the next high elder. As high elder, you are the sage of the family. Everyone must obey our command. It means that we have fulfilled the duty of a Kagewaki descendant. If the pelt releases the miasma of our forefather, it means that he is angry with the person wearing the pelt. If that happens, we will get punished. We have to spend three days in the dungeon without food or water. It happens to everyone. The first punishment was death, but we really do not want to kill off everyone, so it was lessened. No one really expects the miasma to not be released, but we still hope. They just base it off of contest now.

Right now, I am in the library. I have finished my morning training and am studying. High elder is calling. It is time for my coming of age ceremony. Wish me luck.

-End Diary-

I put my diary in my kimono sleeve. Yes, I had to wear a kimono today. It was black decorated with dark red roses and rose petals. The trimming was made out of red lace. My hair was put up into an elegant bun, with a rose that had black petals where it touched the bulb, but then faded into red as it went out, tucked into it. I wore no make up, because in one of my forefather's scrolls, he forbade his family from wearing makeup like a geisha.

This was probably the nicest that I've ever looked in my life. I liked the combination. The red reminded me of blood. I've always been fascinated with it. I like making myself bleed because I enjoy watching it travel down my skin. The way it stains cloth and paper just astounds me. I get lost in, like I do with the scrolls. My body is full of scabs that've never healed because of this. I always pick at it. It's a strange habit that I've started when I was very young and figured I was all on my own since no one really paid attention to me.

I walked into the sanctuary where the ceremony was being held. Yuri was opening gifts and squealing. I stood by the altar of my forefather and prayed to him. "Hello Forefather, how are you? It must be lonely in the underworld ne? Well this is Shikyo. Today is my coming of age ceremony, but everything is directed towards onee-san, who will continue the family blood line. If I were to continue the blood line I promise I would make you proud. I'm thankful that you spend your time listening forefather, but it is time to for the test and I have to go," I muttered before bowing and walking to the corner.

The high elder held up his hands. "Now for the test," he said pulling out the baboon pelt. I watched as my sister was forced to put it on. Yuri didn't even have to put it on though. As soon as she touched it, it released miasma. The elders began to shake their heads solemnly. When the miasma cleared up, the high elder motioned for me to put on the pelt. I put it on.

To be honest, while I was expecting for miasma to come out, I really didn't want it to. Haven't I devoted enough of myself to Forefather? There was a part of me that really wished that he could hear me whenever I prayed to him. I wanted him to listen and to love me. Or at least see me as Shikyo and not Yuri's twin sister who was considered a spare. To my surprise and delight, nothing happened. I smiled beneath the mask as I felt a new confidence fill me. I really didn't care much for how the family ran. I just followed it because it pleased them. Most of what I do is to please them. For me, this miasma told me that yes, Forefather does listen to me and it does feel like he loves me.

I turned to see my sister glaring and looking at me with a slight sadness in her eyes. My parents were openly grinning at me. As if they were mother hugged me. "My daughter!" she squealed.

And that's when I got angry. All my life it's been nothing to them. If Yuri did wrong, it was blamed on Shikyo. If Yuri got hurt, Shikyo did it. If Makagi did wrong, Shikyo's fault. I was there to blame because I meant nothing. No one cared that Shikyo could wield a sword or that she knew almost everything there was to know about how to do what Forefather did. No one cared that she picked at her scars and scabs to bleed. Or that when she went to bed, she would cry because she wasn't important. Now that I finally had a confidence in myself, my parents take it away by being shallow and accepting me.

I pushed her away. "So now that I'm the next high elder I am your daughter?" I asked with rage. "Before when I was just Shikyo, I was nothing? You are unbelievable!" I yelled before running out of the room and into the one that I shared with Yuri.

I took off the pelt and folded it neatly. "Thank you for choosing me forefather. I'm sorry for not being happy about this, but I am thankful that at least someone cares," I prayed. I changed into a well-fitting white T-shirt with a red splatter-paint design on it, black cargo pants, and a slightly large dark purple hoodie. I pulled on black combat boots and took out the sword that I had found hidden in the sakura tree by the two most important graves on the estate. Yuri walked in. "What the hell is that?" she asked pointing at my katana. "It's a katana, I found it buried in the graves," I said sitting down and wrapping the pelt around my katana. "I can't believe you freaked like that," Yuri said sitting down next to me. Before I could answer, a great white light surrounded us. Yuri screamed as she latched onto me. I hugged the pelt and katana closer to me in surprise.

--

So here is a rewrite of the first chapter. I hope this will end up explaining a lot of things that will later on happen in the story.

And if you didn't read my story or my A/N from my first version, you won't get the irony of the situation of Shikyo's birth. I'll explain it in a later chapter. (:


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter revised! Hope you like it. I'm trying to have everything sort of make sense in the end. And the first thing that I want to do is improve on Shikyo's situation. I hope this version will explain why she does what she does and make Yuri seem like a better person, because, really, Yuri doesn't strike me as a bad sister sometimes. I also want to explain the situation between Shiko and Sesshoumaru. So yeah, major work to be done with this. I hope you like the revisions. I have removed the other chapters and I will work on making them better. If I get good feedback on this story, I will go ahead and work on my other stories as well.

Please: If you did not read the revision of the first chapter, please do. Though these chapters are similar, there are now better details and more of an insight to the characters. Have fun and enjoy!

I still don't own Inuyasha! ): I can't torment Naraku the way I want to. Makes me quite sad...

--

I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the evil sun. Light is a very evil thing I tell you. I yawned and rolled over when I realized something. There are no trees in my room, nor is there a window were massive sunlight can breach it. I jolted upright and looked around. I was in a forest. Yuri was next to me. "Yuri, wake up!" I said shaking her. Her eyes snapped open. "What Shi?" she asked. Sometimes she called me Shi. "We're not in Tokyo anymore!" I snapped getting impatient. "What?" she asked also getting up. I sighed. Sometimes my sister can be a sister, sometimes she can be a bitch, and others she could be both. "How the hell did we...," Yuri asked before getting cut off by screaming. We looked at each other. Then we ran off in the direction of the screams.

We hid behind a tree and watched a battle unfold. That's when I saw a very familiar picture. One man had silver hair and dog ears. He had a huge sword. There was a girl who wore a demon slayer outfit and a monk. Then I saw Kagome. That's when it hit me. I saw them in a scroll at home. There were many sketches of them in the scrolls. Then I looked over to see a baboon wearing the same pelt that I was currently in. "Yuri! That's our forefather!" I hissed at her. She got closer. "Holy crap you're right!" she whispered back. "From the looks of it, he's losing," she added. I glared at her. "He's our forefather! You can't disrespect him like that!" I said pulling on the mask and pelt. "What're you doing?" Yuri asked. "Helping our forefather," I replied, before running into the battle. I hoped that I had enough skills to actually get through this battle. I had worked hard and had spent a lot of time on it. Plus, there was also embarrassing myself in front of my forefather and losing my illusion of his love.

Inuyasha, the infamous half-demon that always seemed to thwart forefather's plans, was about to attack my forefather with the Cutting Wind. I quickly sent my poison roots at him and pierced his stomach. Okay, there was one thing that I could do and be good at. I felt a small moment of pride, but it was cut very short. The red-cloaked demon let out a scream that made my hair stand on end. I saw the blood coming from his stomach and felt sick. I had never experienced drawing blood from anyone but myself. I came to realize now that I hated it. I learned these methods merely to survive. Yet, Inuyasha looked over to me, and thought I was another one of forefather's puppets. "Two against one Naraku? That's not fair," he said. Before forefather could answer, I disguised my voice and made it sound like Forefather's. "Now, now InuYasha, sometimes it's just me versus the six of you," I taunted, not yet wanting to give myself and not wanting to allow the insult go to my forefather.

I saw now that Forefather had stopped and backed away. He was watching me because he was confused. This was not what he had ordered, but he did not stop me because he was curios. I could read it from him. From the corner of my eye, I also noted the Kagome had her bow poised and aimed at me. She released.

I threw up a barrier before the arrow could hit me. InuYasha smirked. "Kagome's arrows can purify your barriers, Naraku!" he said. I couldn't help but smile in return. I knew that already. I had read his scrolls. And still it was something that no one knew. Of course it could, but I wasn't forefather. While he wasn't exactly pure or all good, I hadn't done anything that made me evil. I was still pure and Kagome couldn't purify something that isn't completely evil. Kagome also used to be my friend. Her arrow didn't work. It slid off my barrier and a collective gasp came among those who watched.

I dropped Inuyasha and turned towards Kagome with my roots. I really didn't want to hurt her, but her arrows could drastically hurt Forefather, from what I've read. Inuyasha tried to protect her, but I formed a barrier over him. While I was distracted by the couple, Sango threw her boomerang at me. It hit me, and I was sent flying into a tree. In that time, my mask came flying off. That left everybody in complete shock. I was glaring at the boomerang that knocked me off course. My eyes, while normally a dull, dark red, were now bright and glowing. The pupils were scarlet, like the blood staining the ground.

"No way, Naraku's really a girl?" Inuyasha asked, incredulously. I frowned and turned to glare at him. "Baka!" I yelled at him. "Your sense of smell sucks…" "Shi!" Yuri and Kagome yelled interrupting me. Inuyasha looked over at Yuri then at Kagome. "How the hell do you know her?" Inuyasha asked. Yuri came and helped me up. I took off the pelt and held it. "Shi, what did Naraku do to you?" Kagome asked. She had guessed the worse possible situation where her mortal enemy had taken complete and total control of her once best friend. We had quite happy memories together. But that wasn't the case at all. "Forefather did nothing to me," I answered calmy. "Forefather?" Kagome asked, now completely confused.

Yuri walked and stayed behind me, using me as a shield from their confusion and accusations. Though they were unspoken, they were still felt all the same. "I ain't explaining nothing!" she declared. I rolled my eyes. This was one of the times where she both my sister and a slight bitch. "I already told you Kagome…I'm not human. My family has a weird religion; we worship our forefather. And he is Naraku," I explained, as calm as ever. Yuri's eyes widened as she turned me to face her. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" she exclaimed. "How could he chose you if you let out our secret?!" I turned to her and shrugged, enraging my twin even more. "He never said never keep it a secret. Only the elders did. I am not devoted to their sayings, only Fore-"

"Wait." It was Forefather who said that. We turned to look at him. Even Kagome and her crew. He stared at us intently, but then directed his focus on me, for I was the only one speaking and giving answers. When our eyes met, the world seemed to fall away. There were only us. I took in his face and read his feelings, the same ones that he had written about and the ones that I have sympathized with. Though his mask was still on, I could see his eyes clearly. They were dark red and shimmered like the blood that I found so fascinating. My heart sped for a moment and then to my shock, I felt a second heart beat. His eyes widened with mine, as if feeling the same sensations that I was currently feeling. And then, a single heartbeat was heard. They were connected and beat in the same time. It was strange but for some reason, I felt complete.

"Shi!" Yuri shook me and our connection broke. I took a deep breath to regain myself and I glanced up over to Forefather who shook his head as if trying to clear himself. I shivered, despite the warmth of the pelt and looked up to Yuri. She looked at me as if I was crazy and I probably was…but what I felt was definitely not my imagination. My heart was racing and I kept stealing glances at Forefather.

"What is this bullshit?!" Inuyasha asked, suddenly impatient with our little moment. He moved to attack again, but this time, both Forefather and I were ready for him. We threw up our barriers and reflected him. Yuri screamed in fright, forgetting that I could also protect myself. Forefather scowled and came over, grabbing the two of us. I felt a strange flying sensation and before I knew it, we were no longer in the forest. We were in front of the castle that looked like our home.

Yuri gasped, amazed at the sight. "Holy crap, it looks just like our house!" She made a move to run, but I held her back. It might become our home in the future, but for now, it belonged so somebody else. She turned and glared at me for being such a killjoy. I glared in reply and jerked my head in Forefather's direction. She made an "O" with her mouth and we both turned to Forefather. I took off my mask before we both bowed deeply to him.

Forefather looked at us to a moment. "I still have questions that I want answered," he declared to us in a deep voice. It penetrated me and I shook slightly, feeling strange once more. I did not dare to look up however. Yuri and I knew that he was a deadly person to be around. "Stand up!" he ordered. We complied. "I must now go and think for a while. For now, make yourselves comfortable. I shall summon you later." He kept his gaze on me and I felt myself go pink at his attention. Damn, how much I wished that I kept the mask on. We bowed and walked on, instinctively turning in the direction of our room.

--

So, love it? Hate it? Think I should give up? Tell me what you think.


End file.
